


Kaitou Joker! Into the Arc V verse!

by Inessen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 怪盗ジョーカー | Kaitou Joker | Mysterious Joker
Genre: Character tags to be add as they appear/are revealed, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessen/pseuds/Inessen
Summary: Joker and Hachi from Kaitou Joker get sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V universe and has to figure out things from there. Will switch perspective between KJ characters and Arc V characters.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Kaitou Joker! Into the Arc V verse!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really happy to share this with yall! Sorry for the short first part, this is just the prologue to set everything up. Future chapters should get longer. : )

Joker crouched behind a doorway in the facility he had decided to steal from. Peeking into the room, he could see the device he'd sent an advanced notice for sat on a pedestal at the center of the room. It was unguarded, but there were turrets in each corner of the room. If he went in there, he might be shot to shreds. That's what Hachi was currently saying, Joker wasn't exactly listening though.

Joker leapt out from the cover of the wall as Hachi yelled in protest to his reckless action, instantly the turrets opened fire, and he had to move unpredictably to avoid it. He threw a card at each turret to destroy them and then bolted toward his prize. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, adimiring the filegree. 

"Geez, this is fancy for a science contraption." He said aloud, as Hachi walked up behind him sighing in relief that Joker hadn't gotten himself killed. He was about to say something to Joker when he was cut off.

"Well, of course," said a voice, and Joker whirled around, looking for the speaker "I needed to make it that way to attract a test subject." 

"Who are you?" Joker asked, still looking around then he took pause, what the voice had said now registering in his mind, "what d-"

"Thank you for volunteering," another voice cut him off, and he recognized this one as Doctor Neo. "We've been waiting for good tester for this project for so long, but no one wants to try it out." Neo's voice had a pout in its tone now. 

"I'm not a test dummy, I'm a phantom thief!" Joker yelled at him, pointing his finger accusingly at the walls, "And I've got the treasure, so I'll-" 

Joker cut off as the exit was blocked by a metal wall that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh come now," said the unfamiliar voice, "this is an opportunity to die for."

Joker let out a hmph and drew out some of his cards. these scientists were idiots if they thought some walls would do anything, to keep him here. He didn't get the chance to do anything though, the device in his hand started to hum and vibrate, glowing as it's temperature rose so fast Joker had to drop it before it burnt his hand. It glowed brighter and brighter until the room was completely filled with light. 

When the light had finally dimmed neither Joker nor the device were anywhere to be seen.

In another room of the same facility Dr Neo and a blonde haired man with skin a little too pale grinned, his lips stretched into an unsettling, wild expression. Their transmitter had worked.


End file.
